Birthday spanking traditions
by Itsmecoon
Summary: This is a birthday request for a friend. She wanted a story where Sam holds Dean down for a Birthday spanking. Warning:Spanking of adult by another adult. Please don't read if you don't like.


Author: Itsmecoon Beta: Trumansshell  
><span>Title:<span> Birthday spanking traditions. This is in honor of Razzie2414's birthday. Fandom: Supernatural Sam/Dean Type of Spanking: Birthday Implement(s): Hand Summary: I don't own these characters; I just brought them out to play. This was another prompt form Razzie. Sam holding Dean down for a birthday spanking. Rating: Teen Word Count: 1993  
>Notes &amp; Warnings: Spanking of an adult by another adult.<p>

"Sam?" no response, "Hey Sammy?"

"What?" Sam turned to look, half expecting to see Dean calling him. "Oh sorry hon."

"You were a million miles away. Where were you?"

"I'm okay Jess. Sorry, I was just thinking."

"I'm here for you Sam, and I'm a good listener if you wanna talk."

"That's why I love you so much." Sam walked over to Jessie, held her tight and kissed her long and hard.

"Wow! That's why I love you so much." Jessica laughed kissing his cheek. "You sure know how to take a girls breath away."

"Thank you, I've had years of practice."

"Years huh?" She pushed him on the bed pouting and said, "I hope you enjoy the couch big guy!"

"Whoa wait," He yelled grabbing her hand and pulling her on top of him. "I didn't say who or what I practiced on."

"When you word it like that, I don't wanna know!" She laughed as he started tickling her.

Sam rolled his eyes, smiled at his lover and tickled her more.

"Sam stop. HAHAHAHA PLEASE! Stop I take it back, I wanna know just stop tickling me."

"You sure you wanna know?"

"AHHH YES!"

"Well I can tell you this, my pillow sure doesn't kiss as good as you Miss Moore!"

"Thank you I've had years of practice!" She said as she grabbed him around the neck so he couldn't get away then she continued saying, "Yes there was George, Frank, Devon, and..."

Sam was struggling to get lose. He said,

"I don't wanna hear about all the guys before me."

"I didn't say who or what I practiced on." She said repeating what he had said earlier so he followed suit and repeated her words,

"When you word it like that, I don't wanna know!"

"Yeah you do!" She teased and let go of his neck and tried to run.

He was faster than her and she quickly found herself over his knee.

"Sam, what do you think you're doing!"

"You, Miss Moore, are being naughty and I think you deserve a spanking!" He announced before he swatted her once. Not too hard but hard enough to know she'd been swatted!

"Ow...Don't Sam! I'll tell you if you let me up."

"Nope, no deal. You can tell me while you're in this position so I can decide if you are lying or not."

She struggled but Sam held he down easily. He swatted her again and said,

"You aren't getting up, until you tell me who George, Frank and Devon were."

She pouted but settled down and asked,

"Well, if I tell you, what do I get out of it?"

"I can tell you what you'll get if you don't tell me, a sore backside!" he laughed as he swatted her again.

"Ow..okay okay. They were my stuffed animals."

He started playfully swatting her and she started playfully struggling. After about ten licks he let her up and she was pouting while she rubbed her backside.

"What was that for?" She was batting her eyelashes while she pouted.

Sam couldn't help but laugh at how cute she looked. He reached out and pulled her down onto the bed and laid next to her. They started kissing.

"Let me help you rub the sting out." He said as he started exploring her body with his hands.

She did the same to him and soon clothes started flying in all directions and they made love. After a few minutes of cuddling, Sam kissed her and said,

"Come on, let's take a shower."

They enjoyed round two in the shower, got out, dried off, and got dressed. Since neither one of them was tired, they decided to snuggle on the couch. She was leaning on his shoulder, rubbing her hand over chest when he kissed the top of her head and said,

"For as long as I can remember, every year on my birthday, Dean would chase me, hold me down and give me a hell of a birthday spanking. It was never over the top harsh but damn I knew how old I was each year."

Jess giggled but didn't say anything she just kept rubbing his chest. Sam never talked about his family much and she didn't want to spoil the situation. He stared off into space while rubbing her back and continued,

"Every year on Dean's birthday I tried and tried to hold him down and do the same but I wasn't ever able to get him. Two years ago I got him down for two licks but that was all. I was determined to do it last year so I stepped up my training to be able to do it, my Dad wanted me to be more serious about training anyway so I made it look like I was just obeying orders.

"Training?" Jess asked.

"Let's just say that my Dad's a health freak." Sam quickly said, not willing to tell her the truth now or ever.

She knew he wasn't being totally honest but she kept it to herself just to keep him talking. He looked into her eyes and knew he was one lucky man. He gave her a hug then continued.

"That whole year I worked out hard and got faster and stronger."

"I sure love the results." she said rubbing her hand across his abs.

"I did too. When Dean's birthday rolled around I surprised him, pinned him down. He tried to get away, but he couldn't, so gave him 23 of the hardest swats I could give. I knew he was feeling it because my hand was killing me."

"Wait, 23? I thought he was 4 years older than you."

"He is."

"Then shouldn't it have been 21?"

"Yeah, I was going for 41, one for every year that I didn't get to give him one and plus 21 for his birthday."

"What stopped you? Your hand hurt too much?"

"No, the swat from our Dad stopped him just before I decided I'd had enough and stopped him myself." Dean said.

"Dean?" Sam untangled himself from Jess, jumped off the couch and grabbed his brother in a hug. "What are you doing here?"

Jessie stood up and said she was going to go make coffee to let them have their moment.

"Enough of the chick flick moments." Dean said breaking the hug.

"Yeah okay, why are you here?"

"Since when do I need a reason to come and check on my baby brother?"

"You don't but usually you let me know you're coming. Happy Birthday by the way."

"Thanks and because it's my Birthday, I wanted to see your punk ass as my present this year."

"There's no other reason?"

"Nope, so who's the hot chick?"

"Jess, come here when you get a chance please."

"Yeah, what's up?" She said.

"Dean, this is my girlfriend Jessica."

"Jess, this is my big brother Dean."

"Well hello Jess. May I say that you are completely out of my brother's league!"

"You're quite the charmer, just like Sam said you were. Happy Birthday by the way."

"Thank you darling."

"Would you like some coffee?" she asked.

"No, but how about a beer?"

"Coming right up. What about you Sammy?"

"I'll take a coffee."

"Oh little brother come on, have one beer with the birthday boy."

"Fine, I take a beer thanks hon."

"Two beers coming right up."

She brings back three beers and they sit around talking. A few hours and four beers later, Jessica stood up and said,

"Sam, Dean, I'm beat and I have a class in the morning, I'm going to head to bed."

"Goodnight Jess, so nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. You're welcome anytime."

"Thank you and when you decide you need a real man, look me up."

"Sam is all the man I need. I only have eyes for him!" She said then she walked across the room, grabbed Sam's chin and kissed him long and hard.

"Night Sam."

"Night baby. I won't be long."

"Take your time. I'll be waiting for you."

"That's good to know." Dean said to nobody in particular. "I like her Sammy. I think she's a keeper."

"Yeah, I know she is and that's what I intend to do."

"You know I totally let you hold me down last year right?"

"No you didn't. I would have gotten to 41 if Dad wouldn't have interfered.

"Yeah right keep on thinking that baby brother. I knew you'd be away at college and I wanted to let you think you got me."

"Come on dude. I got you and held you until Dad started swinging his belt."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Dean said opening his next beer.

Sam followed suit and opened his next beer too. They were chatting about old memories for a while. Little did Dean know that Sam was planning to grab him as soon as he put his beer down and show him that he could hold him down and deliver what he wanted to deliver last year. The only difference is that it would be 42 instead of 41.

"Where's the bathroom kid?"

"First door on the left." Sam answered pointing to the hallway.

Sam decided that this would be the opportune time to get Dean. He waited near the entrance to the hallway to jump Dean when he came out. Dean and he fought a little bit, then Dean was on top of Sam.

"Nice try Sammy boy but it looks like someone's been neglecting their training. You're soft Sammy."

Dean barely got the words out of his mouth before Sam surprised him, had him face down immobilized and was swatting him.

"Okay Sammy, you made your point. Maybe I was wrong about last year."

"Ten, eleven, twelve." was all Sam said.

Dean kept trying to get the upper hand, especially after Sam reached 22 and kept on going. It was beginning to sting Dean's backside as well as Sam's hand and Dean involuntarily oohed and ahhed and tried to get away. He was quickly losing the buzz effect of the beer that he had been feeling. It was giving way to the growing fire in his backside.

"Sammy come on, you made your point!"

"Ten to go and we're done."

"You're well passed 22 so stop now."

"You spanked me every year on my birthday (thirty-four) and never once (thirty-five) did you let me go (thirty-six) until you reached the number (thirty-seven) you planned on giving me."

"It was never that hard." (thirty-eight)

"It was (thirty-nine) harder than you think it was."

"OWW, dammit Sammy!"

(forty, forty-one, forty-two.) Finally, Sam let Dean go.

"Sonofabitch!"

Dean said as he got up and rubbed his backside.

"What the hell Sammy!"

Sam was shaking the sting out of his hand. He headed into the kitchen grabbed three more beers and a flat ice pack from his freezer. He handed the ice pack and two beers to Dean who proceeded to sit on the ice and chug one beer quickly. Sam sat down and held the ice cold beer to his burning palm.

He laughed and said,

"Happy Birthday Dean. Glad you could come over. You should come and visit more often"

He quit laughing when Dean said,

"Thanks Sammy. Don't worry, I'll definitely be back for your Birthday, every year little brother."


End file.
